For many years it has been a common practice of the various airline companies to allow infants and young children to ride on airplanes at no cost when the infant or child is held in a parent or other adult's lap during flight, and does not occupy a separate seat. However, this practice results in the infant or child not having access to a seat belt, thus, greatly increasing the risk of death or injury should an accident occur. Therefore, in recent years the practice of children being held on an adult's lap during airline flights has come under attach. It is urged by many that all children even below a certain age be require to be seated, at least during takeoffs and landings, in a child restraint seat such as those commonly used in automobiles. However, conventional child restraint seats are designed to be secured in a passenger seat, and use of such restraint seats would necessarily result in the need for an additional airline ticket since the child would be occupying a separate seat.
Therefore, it is an object of the present invention to provide a child restraint seat which is releasably secured to a supporting structure of an aircraft in such a manner that it does not occupy a separate passenger seat.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a child restraint seat for safely restraining a child during flight so as to decrease the risk of death or injury should an accident occur.
Yet another object of the present invention is to provide a child restraint seat which can be quickly and easily installed in an aircraft.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide a child restraint seat which is inexpensive to manufacture and maintain.